The Sun will Rise Again
by Death-Mistress
Summary: 20 years has pass since they were rescued from the island. Sam started his new life with his wife and children. This is a story that I had to write for an english homework so hope you guys enjoy! please review to tell me how you think. I do not own LOTF


As Sam stood there in front of his backyard, 20 years has passed since the days of his childhood and 20 years since being stranded on the island, and stared at his lovely wife as she was played with their children. It seemed like a million years ago that he was stranded on the horrid island with his brother, Eric, and he wasn't the scared little boy anymore. Now he was much more mature, with well-kept dark brown hair and lagoon blue eyes, owning his own company selling automobiles.

His wife lifted her head and gazed at him with those lime-green eyes and smiled at him. He stood there and smiled at her back, thinking and counting his blessings that he could lead a decent life while gaining someone like his Cat to be with him and have two wonderful children, twins, a son and a daughter. Cat looked down at their children and mutters something into their ears as they ran of screaming and laughing.

"Why don't you come join us?" her laugh the sound of silver bells as she pulled him into a hug.

Sam looked down at his jewel and ran his hand through her amber red hair and pecked her cheek with a kiss.

"Just admiring the jewels of my life," the loving gaze of Cat made his heart swell, "and knowing that I don't deserve any of you…after what I did to Ralph and the hurt that I inflicted on him and possibly Eric as well."

Cat raised her hand and gently stroked his face, her eyes full of concern and sighed as she laid her head on his chest.

"You deserve everything you have now and more, considering the horrid things that happened to you on that island."

He loved the way that his wife would make feel like nothing was his fault, even though he knew differently. He remembered what happened after they had been saved from the island. Both he and his brother, along with the rest of the boys that survived, was sent to the hospital to check for any signs of diseases then sent to private doctors to find any evidence of mental trauma and possibility of being insane. All of them passed but Ralph was kept longer due to the death of Piggy. Their lives were normal for the most time but around 3 years ago Roger was all over the news that said he committed three homicides and is currently rotting in a jail cell. Jack was never in the leader position like the wanted to be but he did get a job close a leader, as a head janitor in the number one leading television selling company in England.

"We should invite Eric and Ralph over sometimes," he said as Cat sighed when she leaned deeper against him.

"I already did."

Just then a small lump attacked Sam and knocked him down on the ground and he looked up to find a little boy that looked exactly like his brother when he was young…and thus looking like himself too. A familiar laugh pierced the air as the exact copy of himself stood there in front of him and picked up the little hyper child.

"Now there Michael, what's the point of knocking down your uncle other than to my own amusement?" the little child laughed as he squirmed out of Eric's arms and went to play with his cousins.

Eric offered his hand toward his brother and helped him up. Sam smiled as he took it and stood up while dusting off his clothes with Cat in the background chuckling and help her husband pat off the dirt that still lingered on his button-up shirt.

"So, where's your wife?" Cat asked as she brushed off the last specks of dirt.

"Oh, she didn't feel well today so I advised her to stay home today."

All three of them looked on at the three children play tag around the yard.

"It seems just yesterday that we were children and running around almost naked," a voice said as he entered Sam's yard.

Ralph came in with his wife and his son.

"It's been a long time," both Sam and Eric said together.

"Go on and play John," Ralph urged his son to play with the other frolicking children.

"Let's leave the men alone while we go prepare dinner," Ralph's wife, Alice, took Cat's arm as they walked through the back door and into the kitchen.

"Did you hear about Jack," Ralph laughed, still holding a grudge against him, "he was fire the other day and actually came to my home for assistance."

"So what happened?" Eric asked as he slung his arm around Sam's shoulder.

The laughter stopped, as Ralph grew quiet and looked to the ground and a pink blush covered his face.

"Alice insisted that we help him, and said that it would set a good example for John to see his father helping a childhood enemy."

It was Sam and Eric's turn to laugh as Ralph's blush grew into a brighter red. Sam wiped some tears out of his eyes as he tried to catch his breath.

"Daddy is crying," Sam's little girl, Wendy, looked up at her father, "did daddy get a booboo?"

"No cinnamon bun," Sam ruffled Wendy's hair, "daddy is okay, no go along and go play with Peter and his friends"

Giggling, Wendy ran off to play with her brother, Peter, and their friends then tackled John to the floor. The men looked at them, admiring the new generation and hoping their life would be a lot easier.

"Let's play Follow the Leader!" said John, the little blonde and Ralph's son.

"I want to be leader!" volunteered Eric's son, Michael.

"No fair," Peter whined, "I'm the oldest boy so I should be leader!"

"But older than you plus I'm the lady here," Wendy squealed, "and ladies first."

"Only by five minutes," Peter mumbled under his breath and crossed his arms.

Michael jumped up and down, "Let's vote, we'll vote for the leader!"

All the men's eyebrows rose as they saw the familiar scenario before them. As the littluns chose the most reasonable leader by who was bigger in size, which was John.

"I don't believe that Jack had any wife or children," Eric said.

Ralph shook his head, "No, and thank goodness or else our house would be overloaded."

"How does he know where you live anyways?" Sam asked as he leaned onto his brother.

Standing there, Ralph scratched his chin and he thought about it and coming up with several possible answers but still scratching out the least probable one.

"He worked at the television company, which is also where I work, and so he probably looked me up in the company employee files and found out where I lived," he mused.

"Sucks to you then," both the twins started to laughed until a thought struck them, "he wouldn't be visiting us anytime soon will he?"

The grudge and slight fear from twenty years ago, ever since that sadistic Roger tortured them ordered by Jack, lasted until now.

"Yea, we haven't talked for twenty years and we don't feel like talking now," Eric glared at the ground as Sam ruffled his hair.

Eric playfully glared at his brother as he brushed Sam's hand away and set his hair back to the way that he had before.

Ralph shook his head, "I don't think so, I really think that he feels bad about before and is embarrassed to come here…or he can't swallow that giant ego of his and come down here so apologize or something."

The three childhood friends agreed on the third option and the twins sighed in relief that the serpent won't visit them. Then, a loud scream cut through the air and their heads turned to see young Wendy on the floor with her elbows and knees scratched and cut up.

"What did you do this time?" Sam asked as he walked over to her and picked up his oldest daughter and checked her wounds.

"I ran to tackle Peter but he threw me off and I hit the ground," Wendy sobbed as she tried to wipe her eye with the rim of her dress.

"John, you're supposed to be leader and watch out for the littluns," Ralph said to his son while John tug his toe into the dirt and twirled it around.

The women emerged from the kitchen after they heard a loud scream and Cat immediately ran to her husband. She tore Wendy out of Sam's arms and started to comfort her.

"My poor baby," she cuddled her daughter, "did you try to tackle your brother again?"

Small Wendy nodded and her light sobbing turned into sniffles. Alice walked over and patted the girl on her back.

"Now now, why don't you go clean up then help your mum and me in the kitchen?" Alice smiled down at the girl as Wendy nodded.

Walking back into the kitchen, the young boys went back to their little game and the men just stood back to watch their son play.

"You know, they remind me of when we were on the island," Ralph said as he watched his son lead the other boys but the cousins were off goofing off.

Both the cousins complained that the game was getting boring so the three called off the game and came back to their fathers. Dirt covered the clothes that they were wearing and their faces smudged with mud.

Grimacing at the markings on this son's face, Ralph took out a handkerchief out of his pocket and tried to clean off the marks on John's face.

"Boys, dinner is ready…" Cat trailed off as she saw the dirt covered boys, "oh my, why don't you kids go clean-up, there's some of Peter's clothes that you can borrow."

Cat lead the littluns to the bathroom and brought in extra clothes with some towels…and hoping that they wouldn't mess up the bathroom too much after it took her two hours to clean. While Cat was doing that, the men started to walk into the house to chat some more.

Cat came out and pulled her husband into a hug and smiled lovingly up at him.

"You guys can go up ahead," Sam grinned at his brother and friend as he embraced his wife closer to him, "I got some unfinished business to do."

His friends smirked at him as he walked through the door as they continued to talk.

Pecking him on the lips, Cat brushed her hand through his hair, "Don't take too long now or dinner is going to get cold."

"Of course."

Releasing his wife as he watched walk back through the backdoor and into the house. Sighing contently as he turned to the sunset and watched as the blue turn to lavender and pink, he thought about how this sunset must be a different one than the one on the island since this one did not signal the end. Smiling at the sky for one last time, he walked to the house and knowing tomorrow the sun will rise again.


End file.
